Three For All
'Three For All '''is the twenty-fifth and final episode of the first season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot Prologue After the ultralisk unleashed from a destroyed zerg hive cluster, the ghost and the marine fall back to the terran base. Story They block the steep passage with a supply depot wall but Bob the Ragelot finally enters the base before the depot resurfaces. The ultralisk rams through the depot, trampling Bob. Several marines shoot the behemoth, but do minimal damage due to its heavy armor. The ultralisk overruns some structures while chasing the marines, but is attacked by a thor. While more protoss units arrive, Bob assaults the siege tank in siege mode. Thor arms with heavier backup weapons to fire missiles at the ultralisk, but the latter survives and pushes him toward the orbital command, which then pushes a missile turret and three marines including Sgt. Patches off a cliff. However, Patches falls down the deeper regions along with the orbital command. Thor blasts his main weapon at the the ultralisk, but he gets thrown by its kaiser blades. A protoss warp prism carries an immortal to the base. The immortal knocks the beast over easily with its massive damage bonus against armored units, and attacks the thor. The ultralisk attempts to attack the immortal but is kited by the warp prism picking it up repeatedly to dodge its attacks. Overlords drop zerglings to assist the ultralisk, which overwhelm the immortal and thor due to their weakness against multitudes of small units. Bob pulls the siege tank's pilot out from its cockpit. Suddenly, all units are teleported by mothership's mass recall, teleporting them to the open space beyond the cliff. Everyone falls down. Characters * Marines * Ghost * Ultralisk * Bob the Ragelot * Siege tank (debut) * Stalkers * Thor (debut) * Sgt. Patches * Warp prism (debut) * Immortal * Overlords * Zerglings * Mothership Trivia * This is a part-three of three episodes in season finale. * Bob the Ragelot has finally entered the main terran base since he failed to do back in "Supply Block." * Warp prism reappears in this episode since the beginning of "NASL 4 Grand Finals." * Many viewers believe that this is the final appearance of Sgt. Patches. However, he will be alive in the announcement episode of "Season 2 Episode 0." * StarCraft II unit quotations used: ** 'Zealot: '"???" ** 'Thor: '"Thor is here." "Hear the thunder!" * Background music used: To be updated In-game References * Title of the episode is the parody of "Free for All", the StarCraft game mode that a single and all AI players have no alignment of each other. * This is depiction of ultralisk with an ability to ram through numerous buildings before it was removed in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty ''update (Patch 1.1), as shown in "It's Nerfing Time." * The Thor's 250mmm cannons is a weapon that the unit once used, before it was removed in ''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. * This also shows the exaggerated overpowered weapons of an immortal. Cultural References * Bob looking down the open space before falling with other units is a reference to Wile E. Coyote episodes in Looney Tunes, who defies gravity until looking below with a surprise. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes